monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch
Slow-Moe is a zombie boy at Monster High who plays sports and chess. Personality Initially there wasn't a whole lot of characterization regarding Slow-Moe due to his limited screen time, but he appears to be a fairly decent natured fellow, and has been shown smiling and even displaying a sense of humor. At one point he gives Frankie a thumbs-up when she asks him about the new "Sugar Eyeballs" from the school vending machine, implying he probably shares Ghoulia's love of junk food. Generally though, he's the typical zombie archetype. He simply stands there staring blankly into space like a regular zombie, shambles about, and moans and groans on occasion. Generally stoic, he has shown distress over being forced to impersonate Lagoona's aunt and annoyance at Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura for interfering with his Chess match. Moe wears a Varsity letter jacket in the school colors, showing that he's a member of at least one Varsity club. He hasn't been shown to play on any of the sports teams onscreen as yet. Ghoulia mentions a tall zombie boy on the basketball team in her diary, which seems to most likely be him. A picture of him is also shown next to a basketball trophy in Cyrano De Ghoulia. Of course there is a degree of irony to be found in a zombie playing basketball, as zombies aren't known for speed and agility. He and Ghoulia both have on-screen chemistry with each other. Moe is likely to be on the Varsity Chess Club as well. He is shown to represent Monster High in a City Championship Chess Match, implying he's not just a dumb jock stereotype. He has the most on-screen appearances of all the non-toy characters and seems to have proven himself to be a big hit with the fans. Relationships Family Slow-Moe's family has not yet been shown or mentioned Friends Slow-Moe is friends with Gil and Heath Burns and has lunch with the two of them. Gil even acts as his "wing-man" on one occasion. Save for two occasions where he destroys Heath's guitar after a particularly horrid attempt to sing, Moe doesn't seem to have much of an issue with Heath's antics. He does display amusement when Heath gets himself soaked by the cafeteria sprinkler system. Romance Ghoulia has a crush on him, and although things seem to get in the way of their being together, they always find each other in the end. Moe clearly reciprocates the feelings, as he has been known to smile in her presence and has been seen holding hands with her. He even lets slide her poking him in the eye. Him playing on the chess team might also be a factor in Ghoulia being attracted to him. Appearances Seen at the end of New Ghoul @ School dancing with Ghoulia. * Cyrano de Ghoulia - Moe is revealed as the object of Ghoulia's crush. * Date of the Dead - He and Ghoulia get to know each other. * Parent-Creature Conference - The girls dress Slow-Moe up so that he can pretend to be Lagoona's Great-Aunt Lantic. He attends a parent-creature conference in this disguise and returns with a note from the teacher saying that Lagoona had written the best essay ever * Fear-A-Mid Power - Is shown playing chess. * Varsity Boos - Dances with Ghoulia again. * Screech to the Beach - Punched Heath Burns' guitar in irritation at his poor singing. * Don't Cheer the Reaper - Heath throws a football at him on the beach. It hits him in the chest as he reacts too slowly to catch. * Miss Infearmation - Clawdeen threw Clawd's gym sock on Slow-Moe's head. He doesn't seem to notice. Gallery GhouliaSlowMoeDate.png GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png Slow-Moe sock.jpg MonsterHigh-Lint.png|Slow-Moe substituting as Lagoona's "Great-Aunt Lantic" Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes